The Way the Water Moves
by Aipom4
Summary: What would happen if Katara grew up with Zuko. Zutara. need better title
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. Thank you to AnnaAza for editing my mistakes. Please review! Oh and did you hear the good news? ATLA is going to be continued in graphic novels in 2012! What happened to the characters after the war! P.s I'm looking for a story but I only remember one line, Zuko and Katara were sparring and Katara won and Zuko says something to her and Toph starts clapping and says "Great teach you have, he teaches you how to be a better bender and a ladies man!"**

"Why hello, Katara!" Lady Ursa smiled at the young Water Tribe girl. Katara curtsied and smiled back at the older woman. Katara was one of Azula's friends from school. The young girl was Water Tribe, they just moved to the Fire Nation.

"I want you to meet someone!" Lady Ursa took Katara's hand and led her further into the palace and stopped by a library. A young boy was trying to practise bending movements from a scroll.

"Zuko!" Lady Ursa's voice called.

The young boy jumped, then quickly rolled up the scroll. "Yes, mother!"

"I'd like you to meet someone." Lady Ursa gestured someone who was clinging on her robes. A young girl who had two locks of hair on either side of her head were fastened with clips onto the back of her head, hanging down more loosely than the rest of the hair. She wore a light blue dress.

"Hello." The young girl squeaked.

"Uh, hi." Prince Zuko rubbed the back of his head. The girl ran behind Lady Ursa again. Prince Zuko rolled his eyes.

Lady Ursa stooped down to Katara's level. "Now, please be patient with Zuko; he doesn't have any friends so he's a bit lonely—will you be his friend?" Lady Ursa asked.

The young girl's eyes widened and she nodded furiously.

"Really, thanks, now go play!" Lady Ursa told the young girl.

Katara skipped over to Zuko. Zuko winced and gave his mother a look.

"Don't leave me alone with her!" Zuko mouthed to his mother.

Lady Ursa gave Zuko a stern look. "Be nice. " She mouthed.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Trying to read!" Zuko turned away from her.

"Wow." Katara gasped.

"What?"

"I think it's cool that you can read; I'm too young and no one's taught me yet!"

Zuko brightened a little. "I can teach you!"

"Really?"

"Sure!" Zuko smirked. He liked the idea of having a student. He felt grown up.

"Mom, this is a private lesson; you're dismissed!" Zuko told his mother. Lady Ursa giggled behind her hand. She gave one last smile as she walked out the room.

* * *

"Zuzu is a terrible bender!" Five-year-old Azula said.

Zuko fumed. "I'm going to be a Firebending Master!" Zuko snarled. "I'm going to practise!"

"To fail!" Azula taunted.

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

Zuko blushed and stumbled out of the room.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Azula mocked. She crossed her arms and looked at Katara. "Explain."

"What?"

"What was that?" Azula asked. "You turned almost as red as my mommy's make up!"

"No I didn't!"

"So are you crushing on Zuko?"

"What! No way!" Katara's eyes widened. "He's a lot bigger than me!"

"No, crushing means like, or at least that what it says in my mother's romance scrolls…"

Katara looked around. "Azula, promise you won't tell."

Azula nodded.

"I like Zuko. " Katara whispered in Azula's ear.

* * *

Six-year-old Katara was sitting with her back to a tree. She looked to her left to see eight-year-old Zuko and his mother walking down the path across the courtyard. She looked away; her cheeks were blushing red and a small smile stole across her face. Zuko looked over to the garden area and smiled softly when he saw Katara. Azula noticed.

"Watch this." Azula whispered to Sokka. Sokka sometimes would come and hang out with Zuko and Azula. Azula picked an apple hanging from a tree.

"Here's the way it goes." Azula placed the apple on Katara's head. "Now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this."

The apple sat atop of Katara's head. Azula fired a blast at the apple, whose stem caught on fire. Katara looked scared. Zuko stampeded over to Katara. He jumped on her, knocking the burning apple off her head, but also knocking them both into the pool.

"See, I told you it would work." Azula told Sokka.

"Kissy, kissy!" Sokka puckered up his lips at Katara and Zuko.

"You two are such—ugh!" Katara said as Zuko got up and left.

* * *

"Zuko! Zuko!" Katara ran into the Palace.

"What?"

"Here!" Katara panted. Zuko raised his eyebrows at the present. It was a blue mask. It was a little too big for his face.

"I made it in school today!" Katara said proudly. "Don't worry; you'll grow into it!"

"Thanks, but why?"

"Well, you always give me presents, so it's my turn!"

* * *

"Here!" Zuko passed Katara a box. Eight-year-old Katara giggled.

"More gifts?" Katara opened it and saw knives. Katara gasped.

"I know you aren't allowed to Waterbend in the Northern Water Tribe and there's no one to teach you in the Southern Water Tribe so I thought these might come in handy one day…."

* * *

Ten-year-old Katara lay down on the beach. Azula and two of her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, were on a further side away from her.

Zuko sat next to Mai and passed her a shell.

"Why would I want that?" Eleven-year-old Mai asked.

"Don't girls like stuff like this?" Zuko played with the shell.

"Stupid girls." Mai muttered. Zuko sighed and got up. Katara patted a side of her blanket. Lady Ursa had disappeared a few months ago. Zuko was still trying to heal. They didn't know what happened to her or why she left. Azula found her own way to comfort herself in the disappearance of Lady Ursa. She found two new friends, gloomy, monotone Mai and bubbly Ty Lee . Zuko also distanced himself a bit from Katara. Zuko started hanging more around Mai. Azula often tried to set them up together. Katara knew Mai had a crush on Zuko, but she hoped feelings weren't the same. Zuko picked up another shell. It was pale yellow.

"Do you still like seashells?" Zuko asked, passing it to Katara. Katara inspected it and placed it in her bag.

"It's a keeper!"

* * *

Eleven-year-old Katara stayed up all night working on her knives. She had successfully used the seashell she got from Zuko to hide a three pointed device; she pressed it and it unfolded into a talon shaped throwing star. Katara had knives, stilettos, a miniature sais that was at her disposal that appeared like a very sharp dagger, and a spring-loaded holster. She kept them hidden in her robes. She even had a water skin. She hadbeen teaching herself from scrolls how to Waterbend. Since moving to the Northern Water Tribe, Katara only visited the Fire Nation every once in a while. Today was her week to stay at the palace. She wanted to show Zuko her bending and knife throwing skills. Katara ran into the palace. She searched everywhere, but no Zuko.

"Hey Azula, where's Zuko?" Katara asked as she saw Azula.

"Don't you know anything?" Azula raised an eyebrow. "Zuzu's been banished!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle, where are you going?" Zuko asked annoyed. "Is this another trip for one of your tiles?"

"I'm afraid not Prince Zuko," Iroh looked at his bags. He passed Zuko a letter.

"_Prince Zuko, you have failed many times in capturing the Avatar, I gives you the luxury of a crew, ship and still no Avatar, maybe I have spoiled you, so your uncle will return to the Fire Nation, along with the ship and crew, I expect you to capture the Avatar if you ever want to return home," Fire Lord Ozai._

"Great," Zuko sighed. "I'm alone again, now how am I going to capture the Avatar by myself!" The necklace around Zuko's wrist shined in the light. "Or maybe not,"

* * *

"There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." Katara sighed. Princess Katara was living every little girls dream, she was a princess in a beautiful palace, servants at her call, and suitors lined up asking for her hand in marriage. But she wasn't happy. She'd give up all the jewels just to travel the world. She wanted to learn how to bend. She was a Waterbender, but woman in her tribe weren't allowed to use it unless it was for healing purposes. She sneaks out every night to practise what she learn from the boys who Waterbended. Katara was wearing a light purple dress covered by a kimono-like tunic in a darker shade of purple. Her hands were in her kimono as she walked. She lost contact with Zuko ever since he was banished, she wrote, even sending her most prized possession, her mother's necklace, to him, to always think of her. He never replied back.

"Katara, your father was appointed chief. We're like royalty here. Be happy, and enjoy it." Gran-Gran said sternly. Ever since Hakoda was promoted to be the Northern Water Tribes new chief, Katara and her family, except Sokka who left, packed up and moved to the Northern Water Tribe. Katara was now placed as princess. She had more rules to follow. She hadn't had fun in a long time. The took away anything childish from her, saying she had to be a lady. She had to hide her knives underneath her robes. And her seashell knife was always thought of an accessory, so they let her keep it. She was alone to practise bending, but for only healing. She often secretly watched her new grandfather, Pakku, teach Waterbending to his students.

"I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation ever since Zuko left. But this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens." Katara complained. "I miss Sokka." Sokka had ran away to join a comedy act. Katara regretted not going with him.

"I recognise those tattoos!" Gran-Gran suddenly said pointing at a boy Katara never saw before. "That's the Avatar!" Katara's interest perked. Zuko was only alone back home if he caught The Avatar, maybe she could help.

Katara smiled slightly and in an instant fanned out her arms, releasing a hail of small arrows. Katara then started running at him.

* * *

Katara offered her grandfather the bowl she was carrying. "Sea Prunes, Pakku?"

Gran-Gran was seated in a chair on the balcony, sobbing. She had just received news that Hakoda was transferred to the Earth Kingdom and wouldn't be back for a while. Katara stood next to her and offered her a handkerchief.

"First Sokka leaves, now Hakoda?" Gran-Gran wailed. Katara rolled her eyes, ever since moving her grandmother became soft.

"Don't worry Gran-Gran; I'm sure everything will turn out fine,"

* * *

"Yes, it will," A male voice said. Katara turned around to a face she hasn't seen in years.

"Zuko?" Katara blushed. Katara ran and wrapped her arms around him. Touching his face to see if he was real. Tears started running down Katara's eyes. Zuko had matured. He got muscular, taller and his hair was loose in his face.

"Katara, I missed you,"

"Then why didn't you ever write back!" Katara screamed.

"I didn't want me burdens to be put on you…" Zuko said softly. "You knew I had to do this alone,"

"But you left, without even saying goodbye…" Katara whispered.

"I wanted to tell you goodbye, but I didn't know how, I was ashamed…"

"Zuko, you are my friend, I will never be embarrassed or ashamed of you,"

"Even with my scar?"

Katara touched the harsh burn. "Even with your scar,"

"We need to talk, alone,"

* * *

"I need your help," Zuko lay across Katara's couch as she was preparing him tea.

"What is it?" Katara poured tea for Zuko.

"I need to track down the Avatar,"

"Zuko, by capturing the Avatar what do you hope this will accomplish?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Katara, I just want to return home,"

"Zuko as much as I'd like to help, I have duties to fulfill as the princess here,"

"You can go!" A new voice said. Gran-Gran walked up to them.

"Katara, you're not happy here, go on with Prince Zuko and your brother, you have my permission!"

"You should have came sooner!" Katara whispered as she hugged Zuko.

* * *

"Sokka!" Katara hugged her brother.

"Hey sis,"

"So Zuko needed your help too huh?"

"Yeah, Jerkbender tracked me done and asked me to help.."

* * *

It was very easy finding the Avatar. They spotted his bison and he was with two other people. Jet and Jin. Jin was an Earthbender. Zuko went after the Avatar while Sokka and Katara dealt with his friends.

Katara and Sokka charged at Jin and several blades extended from Katara's right hand.

Jin Earthbended a rock at her but misses as Katara leaned back to avoid the rock.

"_I guess all those ballet classes pulled off!"_

As she leaned back, Katara launched another blade from her a device around her ankle, but Jin blocked it with a wall of stone. Jin then encased Katara's arm in stone.

"Sokka, a little help here!" Katara asked. Sokka threw his boomerang and it broke Jin's hold on her.

"Beat that!" Katara taunted. Jet appeared out of nowhere with his hooks.

"Hey, you're kind of cute!" Jet told Katara. Katara then uncapped her water skin and bending Jet back with a blast of water.

"Sokka, take care of Jet! Jin's mine!" Katara growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sokka, how did Zuko conivce you to join him anyways?" Katara asked.

"Zuko's my buddy!"

"What he bribe you with?"

"Naming the messenger hawk," Sokka admitted.

The hawk was a moderately sized bird of prey with dark red or brown feathers all over its body and two long plumes falling from its tails. It's leg feathers were white.

"His name is Hawky!" Sokka said proudly.

"How, creative?" Katara muttered.

Hawky started pecking Sokka.

Katara came out in a loose fitting pants with a sash and top which exposed her middrift. It was blue with a gold lining and a white sleeve on one side and on the other it was blue and jutted out as a perch. Hawky gave a chrip and flew to rest on the perch.

"I guess he chose who he likes best!" Katara teased.

"So," Katara sat at the small meeting table. "What do you have for us to capture or track the Avatar?"

"We don't have much now," Zuko sighed. Zuko showed the two siblings his letter.

_"Prince Zuko, you have failed many times in capturing the Avatar, I gave you the luxury of a crew, ship and still no Avatar, maybe I have spoiled you, so your uncle will return to the Fire Nation, along with the ship and crew, I expect you to capture the Avatar if you ever want to return home," Fire Lord Ozai._

"So, how's Mai?" Katara asked.

"Fine, I guess,"

"Oh, how nice, that you're able to keep in contact with her and not me,"

"Katara can you stop with your whole jealousy act?"

"Jealosuy act?"

"You always been treated Mai badly!"

"Me!" Katara shouted. "Where were you all those times she, Azula and Ty Lee picked on me?"

"Katara,"

"No!" Katara yelled. "If Mai's so important maybe you should ask her to help you!"

"Katara, stop!"

"You were my friend Zuko, when you left a piece of me left too," Katara cried. "Every time I wrote you never wrote me back, don't you care about our friendship? Don't you care about anything?"

"Yes, my honour,"

"Well, you two deserve each other!" Katara shouted. "Zuko if you capture the Avatar and your father allows you back, how do you think you'll be treated?"

"Like a Prince,"

"Well, they don't treat you like one now!" Katara snarled.

"Katara would you please stop acting like a jealous clinging girlfriend," Zuko said. "It's annoying and unattractive!"

"Annoying, unattractive?" Katara thought. "No, I can't cry in front of him!"

"My apoligises Prince Zuko," Katara said seriously. "Excuse me," She bowed and walked out the room. Zuko sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I guess he will never see me more than just a friend,"_ Katara sighed. "_Well, no matter, it's not worth going through all this trouble to get him to like me, if I can't be his lover, I'll be his friend."_

Katara got up and brushed her hair into her two hair loopies. She put her knife shells on each side. She met Zuko and Sokka at the table.

"Morning Sokka!" Katara said cheerfully.

"Prince Zuko," Katara nodded. Zuko cringed at the way she greeted him. Katara took up a piece of bread and knives and buttered it. "So, any news on the Avatar?"

Zuko sighed and took out a map. "Nope,"

"What do we do about his friends?"

"We stick to the plan, I'll take care of the Avatar, Hawky will take care of Momo, Jet and Sokka, Katara and Jin,"

"Good, I don't like the way he was looking at Katara," Sokka grumbled.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Because, it was like he was undressing her with his eyes!" Sokka growled.

"He was probably wondering where I hide all my knives," Katara smirked. "Maybe after this is all over, he and I can become good friends,"

Katara watched as Zuko stiffened. She simply ignored it and feed Hawky a piece of her bread.

* * *

Hawky went after Momo. Scratching and hitting the flying lemur.

Jet took out his hooks and faced Sokka. Sokka had a determined look on his face as he pulled out his boomerang.

Before Jin could even make a move Katara pulled out her hair accessories.

"You expect to stop me with that?" Jin asked. Katara gave a smirked and pressed a button on the shell and knives came out. She then threw it at Jin, pinning her to a tree. Katara then turned to look at Sokka, who struggled with Jet's hooks. Katara threw knives at Jet, who threw one of his hooks at her. They both dodged. Katara, now on the ground, swept her feet across and knives came out of one of the leg of her pants. Jet managed to dodge them.

"Where do you keep all those things?" Jet gasped. Sokka came behind Jet and hit him in the head with his boomerang.

"It's none of your business!" Sokka growled at the unconscious boy.

Hawky then swooped in and took Katara's sash. He went and tied Momo up with it.

"I hope Zuko's ok," Katara said softly.

"I'm a bit worried too; I mean the guy hasn't caught the Avatar yet…"

"You are terrible!" Jin shouted, still pinned to the tree. "The Avatar could stop this war and you're just getting in the way!"

"This war affected us too," Katara said.

"Then why are you helping it to continue then!" Jin asked.

"Zuko's my friend, I want him to catch the Avatar, so he can return to the Fire Nation," Katara said. _"Return to me,"_

"You actually think that by catching the Avatar things would change?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I get it now, you like him."

Katara blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Mother Nature,"

"The only reason you're helping him is so that maybe in return he'd like you!"

"Zuko and I are just friends,"

"So when Zuko returns home with the Avatar, do you think things would change between you two?"

"Maybe,"

"If it hasn't happened then, what makes you think it would happen now?"

"What are you trying to say Mother Nature?"

"I'm saying that if Prince Zuko doesn't pay attention to the way you want him too, why go through all of this?"

* * *

Zuko returned with the Avatar. He said that transportation was arriving soon.

* * *

Katara thought over about what Jin said. They were currently in jail since Zuko had no use for them. The Avatar was currently locked up somewhere. Zuko never said where he was locked up. But Katara knew, because she knew Zuko so well, she knew where to find him. She took out some make up and painted her face. She knew what she had to do and what must be done.

Aang was surprised and happy to find Jin and Jet alright. They were also accompanied by a lady. Jet picked the locks.

"Aang!" Jin gave him a hug.

"Jin!" Aang smiled. "Who's that?"

"The Painted Lady," Jin said. "She helped us escape."

"Oh, well thank you!"

The Painted Lady said nothing. She passed him a scroll. Aang unrolled it and saw Water Bending moves.

"This will help me learn how to Water Bend!" Aang exclaimed. "Thank you…"

But The Painted Lady was gone.

"_Yeah, thanks Katara,"_ Jin smiled.

* * *

"Where is he?" Zuko growled and flame came out of his mouth. Ozai was standing impatiently waiting.

"Hey, what happened to all the food?" Sokka asked. Katara gulped. She had given the Avatar and his friends most to the food they had.

"I kept him hidden in a safe place, how did he get out?"

One of the servants passed Zuko a shell that looked like Katara's own.

"Katara, why?"

"I'm sorry Zuko," Katara cried. "I did it because I know Ozai doesn't love or care for you, you'll be miserable by earning your father's love like this,"

"No,"

"Zuko, I care about you, so much that I think I love you," Katara said softly.

"Throw her in jail!" Ozai ordered. Ozai left as the guards surrounded Katara.

"No!" Zuko Firebended the guards back. He then gave Katara a kiss.

"I feel the same way,"

"Guys!" Sokka shouted. More guards came. A guard sneaked up from behind Zuko. Katara went and kicked him away. Katara and Zuko punched and kicked them away.

"You're gorgeous," Zuko gave her a kiss. Two guards came from behind and they both punched them while locked in a kiss.

Katara then pinned them down with her knives and Sokka knocked them out with his boomerang.

"Zuko, go!" Katara screamed.

"I can't leave you here!"

"Zuko, you must go after the Avatar, teach him Fire Bending!"

"But,"

"Go!"

* * *

"I'm so proud of you nephew," The war was over and Zuko was soon to be crowned Fire Lord.

"Uncle, I must find Katara, she's still in jail!"

"No, I'm not," A voice came. Zuko turned around to see a smirking Katara. Iroh gave them a smile and left them alone.

"How did you get out of jail?"

"Oh, a girl has her ways," Katara shrugged. "It also helps when your boyfriend is the new Fire Lord,"

"So you're not angry, for how I treated you?"

"Not in the slightest," Katara kissed him she then broke the kiss. "But don't ever get on my bad side!"

Zuko nodded and Katara cupped his cheeks and kissed him.


End file.
